Dance For You
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Happy Birthday Jade!
1. READ THE THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST

Dance For You

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

I worked on this all night. Finished at 5:33 in the morning. I was so tired but I really wanted to finish this before the day was over. When I found out it was Liz Gillies Bday I had to write this so

Enjoy!

Today is Jade's birthday and I want to do something special for her. I know on her 'Slap' page she said she hates birthdays. Well she said she hates birthday parties so I'm not going to throw her one. This is a birthday present. This is going to be the best birthday present ever. Why you ask? Because it's from me Tori Vega, the girlfriend of Jade West.

I know your wondering what I'm going to get her. Another pair of special scissor or a collection of classic horror movies, Woo or 'The Scissoring 1 and 2 special editions extra gore blood and guts all that gross stuff Jade likes.' Well your right because I am going to give her all of those things plus more.

Right now I'm at the mall in the jewelry store. I'm picking up a personalized necklace that I had on layaway for over months before Jade's Bday. You see one day Jade and I was shopping and Jade went into 'Hot Topic' while I came in here because on that day they just started making personalized jewelry. So I got the bright idea of getting Jade a necklace that has a bunch of mini scissors going into a heart that has our initials in it also made out of scissors. She is going to love it but that's not the best present. You will find out what it is later.

"Here you go Miss." The older guy with gray hair and glasses says politely handing me the little bag with Jade's gift in it.

"Thank you." I thank him politely taking the bag nodding at him before I leave heading back home to my house to set up for tonight and give Jade the best gift of the night. ;)

LINE BREAK

"Tori, babe you here?" I hear Jade call from downstairs hearing the front door close. This is it. I give myself one more look over in the long mirror behind my door. Brown hair slightly curled at the end, light to no make up, black heels, and red and black lingerie, thank you 'Victoria's Secret.' Two of Jade's favorite colors. Red because it's the color of blood something she likes and black because its all dark and stuff another thing Jade likes.

"Tori?" I hear her call again.

I smile at myself in the mirror before grab the black silk robe off the door putting it on tying it loosely before I head out of the room and going to the top of stairs. I see jade take a peek at her present on the kitchen table in the dim lit room. I smile, quietly going down the stairs. I walk up behind her and gently wrap my arms around her not to startle her. She tenses up a little her breath becoming shallow.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful." I whisper huskily in her ear kissing her neck softly and she instantly loosens up in my embrace. I pull away slowly turning her around and her eyes go wide when she see me. Even though she can't see my full get up she can see a whole lot of cleavage. She bites her lip and her blue eyes I could hardly see get darker. I flash her a sexy smile, before I grab her hand to lead her to the pretty much empty living room aside for three chairs. One for Jade and two for me. You'll see why. I lead Jade to her chair gesturing for her to sit down and she does not once taking her eyes off of me. I lean down letting her get a really nice view of my boobs has I lean in close so that our lips are barely touching.

" I wanna Dance for you," I say before I lean in gently pushing our lips together. She moans against me sounding relieved. I smile glad that I have that effect on her. I pull away and clap my hands. Music faintly starts to play. I move back leaving a lot of space between Jade and I. Going to the chair keeping my back to Jade taking my rob off tossing it as I straddle the chair starting to sing.

_(A/N: The song is by Beyonce Dance for you. Listen to the song while you read and when its over you should really look at the vid some of the moves Tori did are from the vid most of it is me. And I didn't do the whole song.)_

**I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you.**

I start to roam my hands sexually over my body has I sing flipping my hair over my shoulder looking at Jade has she watches me intensely.

**Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you.**

**Wanna show you how much I will forever be true.**

The music starts to pick up a little and I start to sexually roll my body to the beat flipping my hair sexily in the process.

**Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good.**

**Wanna show you how much you're understood.**

**Wanna show you how much, I value what you say.**

I stand up quickly but smoothly walking around the chair letting Jade get the full view of my front and her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head as she sits up in more in her chair. I Swiftly turn the chair around so that the back is facing her I start to dance more.

**Not only are you loyal, but your patient with me babe.**

_**(A/N: When you watch the vid picture Tori doing that sexy hip thing.)**_

**Wanna show you how much, I really care about your heart.**

**I wanna show you how much, I hate being apart.**

**Show ya, Show ya, and Show ya, till you through me with.**

**I wanna keep it how it is, so you never say how it use to be.**

Starts to walk sexily towards Jade stopping when I get to third chair that's placed slightly to the right of living room still giving Jade a good view of me has I start to dance again.

**Loving you is really all that's on my mind.**

**And I can't help but to think about it day and night.**

**I wanna make that body rock sit back and watch.**

At this part move to Jade gently pushing her back singing the lyrics to the song against her lips before I move away going back to the chair and dancing on it.

**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (Ohh Ooh Ohh Ohhh)**

**Tonight I'm going dance for you (Ohh Ooh Ohh Ohhh)**

**Tonight I'm going to put my body on your body.**

**Girl I like it when you watch me, ah tonight its going down.**

As I look at Jade watching me I can see all the lust in her eyes. I get wet at the way her lustful now dark blue eyes roam my body. On this next verse I sexily strut towards Jade and start to dance on her.

**I'll be rocking on my babe rocking, rocking on my babe.**

**I'll be Swirling on my babe, Swirling, and Swirling.**

**Baby let me put my body on you body, promise not to tell nobody, **

I sing this part in her ear:

**Cause its about to go down.**

I turn my back to her bending over giving her a full ass view. Jade loves my ass and I know it took everything in her not to smack my ass at that move.

**You never need two, cause I'll be your number one**

**Them other chicks are superficial, but I know you know I'm number one.**

**That's why I'm all into you**

**Cause I can recognize that you know that**

Lets give her some more ass action.

**That's why I'm backing this thing back, pop, popping this thing back. **

I do has the song say on 'Popping this thing back,' giving Jade more of a good view hearing her moan/ groan making me smile.

**Drop, drop, drop, dropping this thing back.**

On this part I drop down to the floor flipping my hair over my shoulder has I look at Jade seeing her breathing has picked up. I place my hands flat on the floor has I bring my ass back up wiggling a little before I stand up turning around fully straddling her and start to roll against her has I sing in her ear feeling her place her hands on my hips pulling me closer. I feel how hard she is has I roll my center against her getting wetter. Starting to feel that throbbing wanting feeling.

**This is for the time you gave me flowers, For the world that is ours.**

**For the moonlight, for the power of love.**

**I know I wont never ever eh- ever give you up.**

**And I wanna say thank you in case I don't say it enough.**

**A women in the street and the freak in the you know what.**

**Sit back, sit back it's the pre show and mommy you know what's up.**

I gently push Jade back feeling the grip she has on my waist tighten, letting me know she doesn't want to let me go. I smile grabbing her hands loosening the hold she has on me has I turn in her lap starting to dance on her and I start to roll again feeling her hands go back to my waist holding me feeling her hands start to run up and down my hips. As I push my ass against her I've noticed she's gotten harder then before. The throbbing in my center has gotten more noticeable and needs to be taken care of fast.

**Loving you is really that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night.**

I look over my shoulder at her on this part smiling.

**I wanna make that body rock sit back and watch.**

I get off her lap and turn grabbing her hands to pull her up with me. Starting to dance around her.

**Tonight I'm going dance for you (Ohh Ooh Ohh Ohhh)**

**Tonight I'm going dance for you (Ohh Ooh Ohh Ohhh)**

**Tonight I'm going to put my body on your body**

I push the whole front part of my body against hers as she touches me the whole time just letting her hand touch any part.

**Girl I like it when you watch me ah,** **tonight its going down.**

**I'll be rocking on my babe, rock, rocking on my babe.**

I wrap my arms around Jade's neck and look into her eyes as I sing and we start to rock together.

**Swirling on my babe, swirling, swirling on my babe,**

I turn my back to Jade swirling my hips going down her body.

**I'm a put my body on your body, promise not to tell no body**

I come back up putting my back against her chest leaning my head back on her shoulder to sing the words in her ear:

**Cause its about to go down.**

After that part Jade turns me around quickly pulling me fully against her kissing me passionately. I gasp loudly against her has she grabs my ass squeezing it. When I gasp she takes that as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth making me moan and hold on to her tighter.

Our tongues dance against each other has I tangle my hands in her black mane. After a couple of seconds of kissing we pull away for some much needed air. We lean our foreheads against each other looking deeply into each other's eyes. The music still plays in the background has I lead Jade upstairs to my candle lit bedroom.

"Are you ready to open the present of the night?" I purr once we make it to my bedroom turning to Jade walking backwards towards the bed.

"I thought you already opened it for me?" Jade's voice is so fucking husky full of lust making my underwear drenched. I shake my head biting my lip feeling my legs hit the back of bed and I sit down laying back looking up at Jade has she climbs in between my legs hovering over me placing both hands on the side of my head.

"No baby that was just some of the wrapping paper." With those words said, Jade kissed me furiously pushing her tongue in my mouth pushing her body fully against mine starting to grind against me making me moan loudly wrapping my legs and arms around her pulling her closer.

Has she grinds against me I feel her little/big friend wanting it so bad. When we need air Jade goes to my neck sucking and biting has her hands start to feel me up. She starts to leave open mouth kisses down my neck going to my chest kissing and sucking on top of them.

I moan her name loudly propping myself up on my elbows feeling my lover wrap her arms around me unhooking my bra. I lay back down letting Jade pull it off leaning back down wrapping her soft lips around my nipple sucking hard has she massages the other one. I arch into her closing my eyes curling my toes at the amazing feeling. She switches doing the same to the other one before she continues her way down my body nipping and sucking at my body has she makes it to my panties line. She looks up at me with that evil smirk on her face has she yanks my panties down tossing them away and burying her face in between my legs.

"Ahhh Jade!" I cry out in pleasure eyes rolling grabbing the sheets tightly opening my legs wider for her. Bucking my hips into her face. I feel her smile against me putting her hands under my ass grabbing both cheeks in her hands squeezing pulling me more into her feeling her tongue start to tease my wet hole before she goes inside me. My thighs start to shake locking her head in place making sure she doesn't move. Pretty sure she doesn't want to. I start to chant her name over and over again has she starts to fuck me with her tongue hitting different spots sending amazing indescribable pleasure though my body. She takes her tongue out relplacing it with her fingers. When she starts to hit my gspot repeatedly I really put my vocal cords to work when I start to scream swear words, her name, and 'Oh my goodness' has my body gets wrecked with pleasure has I cum hard screaming her name.

I go limp breathing heavily with a goofy smile on my face. Jade is amazing. Hands down. Nobody could give me this type of pleasure nor do I want anyone else to make an attempt to. I feel Jade lap up my juice before she pulls away making me whimper. I feel cold with out Jade's touch.

I hear the zipper to her jeans before I hear a soft thump. I finally open my eyes once I catch my breath sitting up on my elbows looking at Jade in her 'birthday suit.' I look at her from head to toe. Well I at least try to. I stop when I get below the waistline seeing Jade's friend standing at full attention. After all the times I've seen it I can never get over at how big and long she is. I bite my lip as I finally look back at her face and she's smirking cockily has she gives me the come hither finger. I get on all fours crawling to her. I make it to her grabbing her waist pulling her towards me getting face to face with the 'monster.' That's the name I gave it because that thing is a monster.

I sit back on my heels has I reach out grabbing 'monster' starting to stroke it. Jade moans loudly slowly starting to move with every movement of my hand. I look at 'monster' my mouth getting watery at the sight. I never thought I would be the one to enjoy giving bj's, but its something about this one that makes wants to suck Jade dry. I lean in closely seeing the pre cum running my thumb over the top of it before I stick my tongue out licking the tip. Making Jade groan trying to move so that it's in my mouth but I like to tease her. I do it again but this time lick up and down it. I run my tongue all over it before I finally take it in my mouth making Jade sigh in relief. I smile against her has I suck moving my head back and forth.

"Fuck Tori." Jade grunts grabbing the back of my head tangling her hand in my hair making me go faster. I take all of Jade in my mouth looking up at her to see her looking down at me. She moans loudly starting to thrusts faster into my mouth. She loves when I look up at her. I start to swirl my tongue around the tip and that drives her crazy. I feel her grip my hair tighter making me moan has she tugs at it a little. I feel her throbbing in my mouth and I know she's close.

My head bobs faster trying to get her to cum. I graze my teeth on her and that sends her over the edge holding me in place making me take all of her in my mouth swallowing every last drop. "Fuck." She swears before she starts to massage my head. I smile against her pulling my mouth off giving her a sexy smile. That one smile makes her hard again. I grab 'monster' stroking him making Jade hard again. Jade grunts pushing me back reaching down on the floor grabbing her jeans going into her back pocket pulling Trojan gold pack. That throbbing wanting feeling is back and it wants Jade. Now!

"Flip." She growls at me has she rolls the condom on. I moan at her forcefulness getting wetter turning over on my stomach. I feel the bed dip Jade grabbing my legs pulling them apart feeling her kiss up my back making it to my shoulder making me feel 'monster' against my ass. She starts to rock against me making me whimper.

"Jade don't tease me please. I need you baby." I whimper out and I feel her smile against my shoulder. She reaches in between us lining herself up. She rubs the head against my wet center making me whimper trying to push back against her she keeps moving away laughing a little. "Jade please." I beg and at that I feel myself being stretched. "Ugh Fuck!" I cry out loudly into the bed has I feel Jade pushing her self deeper inside me. Never will I get use to how big she is.

"Damn Vega," Jade grunts against my ear. "When are you going to loosen up. So tight." Jade grunts louder with one finally push she buries herself inside me making us both moan loudly. I feel so full. I love how full Jade makes me feel.

"So big baby." I hold onto the bed with a death grip has Jade starts to thrust slowly inside me. She kisses my shoulder and I turn my head so that were somewhat face to face kissing. A sloppy but amazing kiss. She pushes herself up so that her hands are on both side of my head as she starts to thrust harder into me. I start to hold on so tight to the bed I'm scared I might rip the sheets.

"Tori baby you feel so good." Jade moans out thrusting harder and deeper into me. I can't form any type of words at the moment. I know if I try to speak she won't understand so why bother.

"Jadey baby harder." I'm finally able to speak when I want more. She only lets me call her Jadey during sex because she likes how I say it giving her motivation to _"Fuck the hell out of me." _Her words not mine.

"My pleasure." Every time I don't know why. By now you would think I'm use to this but I'm not. Every time I beg Jade to go harder I feel like a fucking truck just came and hit me but it hurts so good. I can't get enough of the fucking truck knocking the wind out of me. I scream her name squeezing my eyes closed tightly has she pounds me harder. No mercy what so ever. Hitting all the right places sending me in fairy tale land. Making me see all the stuff Cat dreams about.

"Oh, fuck Jadey I'm Cumming." I cry out has she pulls me up on all fours smacking my ass pounding me harder going deeper.

"Me too baby." She holds my waist tighter smacking my ass again giving me a nice hard thrust making my wall lock around her.

"JADE!"

"TORI!" We both cum Jade slowing down helping us ride out our O's. My arms give out and I flop down on the bed with Jade crashing down on top of me knocking more air out of me. We're both breathing heavily still feeling the after shock of those powerful orgasms. I know Jade is because I can feel 'monster' twitching inside me. After a few mins of catching our breaths Jade goes to pull out but I reach around holding her in place.

"No stay." I don't want the empty feeling back just yet.

"Tori you're the best birthday present ever." Jade breaths out laughing a little and I nod.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I respond proud of myself.

"That I most definitely did. Do you think I can enjoy my birthday present some more?" Jade asks in a hopeful voice and I feel 'monster' harden inside me making me.

"Oh Yeah you can. Happy Birthday Jade."

Review please. No flames if u think its weird in stuff.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note

Okay people have being saying and their reviews they don't understand if Jade is a guy or girl. She's a girl just with a boy part sorry I didn't mean to confuse u guys I just thoughts I made it clear in the story. Again Jade is a girl with a BOY PART.

-Love


End file.
